stevecolefandomcom-20200213-history
Speck
Speck is a large yellow apatosaurus who is the Chief Spotter at Outpost Q and the leader of a group of astronomers there, including Jodril. Biography Speck headed the Megascope project at Outpost Q, testing his device himself. He sighted a spaceship while on duty, but only recorded the sighting and did not tell his fellow astronomers. The crew of the spaceship, Major Terrorkon and a group of batlike Battalasks, visited Speck, and offered to improve his Megascope with their technology in exchange for secrecy, help finding Fangal and a group of enhanced sabre-toothed cats, and a place to stay. Speck allowed the visitors to stay in the Star Charts Library on the condition that they left in peace once they found Fangal. He didn't tell any of the other astronomers about his partnership with the aliens, planning to keep the credit for the invention. However, the DSS sent Teggs and his crew to help guard the Megascope, to Speck's alarm. He behaved very gruffly towards them and closed the Star Charts Library to keep them away from the Battalasks inside. He claimed that the spaceship, also seen by some triceratops near Tri Major, did not exist or was a smudge. The astrosaurs noticed his strange behaviour and found it suspicious. While Teggs was away investigating the Lightning Bolt, Speck continued to behave strangely, rushing to alert the Battalasks when the sabre-toothed cats were found. While he was away, a suspicious Arx and Jodril did some research of their own. They discovered that Speck had lied about not seeing the spaceship and that it had visited Outpost Q. When they and Alass Tikka went to confront Speck, they were instead taken prisoner by Terrorkon. Terrorkon captured the other astronomers on board, only sparing Speck. Guilty about his role in the affair, but still convinced that he could set things right by giving Fangal to the Battalasks, the apatosaurus led Teggs, Wettus, Fangal, Gipsy, Iggy, and Sprite to Terrorkon's lair in the library. Speck confessed to helping the Battalasks and was scolded by Iggy for his betrayal of his own team. When the aliens attacked the Sauropod and Wettus's ship, Speck decided to make amends for his actions by fixing the Megascope to reflect sound with Jortil's help, defeating the Battalasks. The device was ruined in the process, but Speck agreed to rebuild it on his own. To apologize, he offered to help Fangal, Wettus, and their families find a new planet to live on. Personality Speck is very proud of his inventions, can be grumpy at times, and is deeply involved with his work. While an excellent scientist and technician, respected across the Vegetarian Sector for his talents, Speck had a selfish, scheming side, leading him to make a deal with Major Terrorkon and a gang of Battalask warriors who came to the outpost. He had a conscience that eventually helped him see the error of his ways, however. He apologized for his actions when he realized that Terrorkon was only using him, planning to kill him with the rest of his astronomers on board Outpost Q. Category:Astrosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Heroes Category:Sauropods Category:Scientists Category:Apatosaurus Category:Reformed Characters